Oona
Princess Oona is a character in the Sofia the First special Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. She is a mermaid who befriends Sofia. When she gets kidnapped by a sea monster, Sofia, with the help of Cora, goes to save her. Role in the Series Oona first meets Sofia when she comes to the surface to take a closer look at the Floating Palace. She accidently gets caught in a net until Sofia untangles her. The two of them soon become friends, and after Sofia's amulet gives her the power to become a mermaid, they dive into the ocean together. Oona takes Sofia to her hideaway where they meet Sven and her big sister Cora who treats her like a "mer-baby." Then, she and Sven give her a tour of the cove. When the Floating Palace appaers at the surface and drops anchor, Cora swims up and demands that Oona return home. Upon arriving, Oona and her mother have a debate on the Floating Palace's presence and discover Sofia followed her home. Oona and Sven both defend Sofia after Cora and Plank start acting negetively toward her after she's forced to admit that she's a human. After Queen Emmaline orders Sofia to leave and never come back, Oona goes after her to comfort her. When Oona catches up to Sofia, she aplogizess for how everyone acted and Sofia gives her a loving hug before sadly swimming back to her ship. On the way back home, Oona is attacked by a sea monster who tries to steal the Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove from her but fails thanks to the protective charm that's been placed on it. Oona swims back up to the surface and alerts Sofia. The monster captures her and takes her back to a boat and locks her in a cage. His attempts to break the charm protecting her comb draw the attention of Farley the sea gull, who was sent by Sofia to find her, who tells Sofia. Sofia tries to save her by herself but the monster is too powerful. Sofia comes back with Cora who saves her with the power of the Mermaid Comb. She later witnesses her mother stop the storm and become friends with Sofia's family, to her delight. Gallery Trivia *Oona becomes the first and only other princess to learn and witness the magic of Sofia's Amulet. *Oona is the only one Sofia willingly revealed the truth about her amulet to. *Like Sofia and her amulet, Oona wears a magical comb which gives her the power to control waves, making her the second princess in the series to possess a magical object. *Even though she has the magical comb, Oona isn't shown yet how to use its power. In fact, she never uses it. This makes her more of a vessel than a wielder so far in the franchise, which is further supported by the fact that the comb has a spell on it that prevents anyone from physically taking it from her. *Like Ariel, Oona can not only talk to sea creatures but also to land animals. *Like Ariel's Secret Grotto, Oona has a secret hideaway where she keeps all her treasures. *Oona shares the same name with the mermaid character from Nick Jr's Bubble Guppies. *In many ways, Oona is very similar to Sofia: Both are the second and youngest princess of a kingdom, both are given a mystical object by their parents that gives them magical powers. Both also have older sisters, both are rarely listened to or taken seriously because of how young and small they are and both prefer to do things by themselves and both have animal friends that they spend most of their free time with and both have personal hideouts that they like to play in and both of their mothers are their kingdom's Queen. **There are also differences between Oona and Sofia as well: Oona's only family are her mother and older sister while Sofia has a father and a older brother. Sofia is able to use two of the powers that her amulet gives her, but Oona can't use the powers that her comb gives her at all. Oona was born a princess and Sofia became a princess after her mother married the king. Oona received her comb from her mother, Queen Emmaline, who is aware of it's full potential while Sofia received her amulet from her father, King Roland, who doesn't even know that it gives her powers. Oona is honest about her comb and Sofia is secretive about her amulet. Oona openly displays her feelings and thoughts and Sofia usually keeps hers to herself. Oona's hideout is a shipwreck that she keeps her treasures in and Sofia's hideout is a secret garden that she goes to when she wants some alone time. Oona's mother, Queen Emmaline, is a Queen Regnant and Sofia's mother, Queen Miranda, is a Queen Consort. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Rich characters